


Perceptions

by enthuzimuzzy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (a little), Avengers Movie Night, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Top Steve Rogers, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthuzimuzzy/pseuds/enthuzimuzzy
Summary: The Avengers think they know pure, innocent Steve Rogers. Until they don't.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 378





	Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bucky had an abusive ex. This is NOT a major detail and is only mentioned briefly.
> 
> This is just a mix of everything I love about shrunkyclunks and stucky as a whole. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve looked down at the pretty picture in front of him, sprawled on his bed. His boy, his Bucky, gag in, blindfold on, cuffed to the headboard with legs forcibly spread. Bucky made a pathetic, wanting noise, and Steve shushed him.

“C’mon, baby, be good for Daddy. Lemme look at you.”

Bucky wisely kept quiet and let Steve look his share. Steve took in the sight before him, so grateful that he was in this position.“Look how pretty you are,” Steve crooned as he let one hand stroke against Bucky’s side. The younger man melted into the touch, his dick aching. He made an aborted sound, catching himself just in time, but Steve wasn’t pleased.

Steve slapped him once, across the face, and Bucky’s breath caught, his dick straining against the ring. Steve felt a little thrill go through him at the bright red handprint across that pretty face.

They had met at a coffee shop about eight months prior and had almost immediately fallen into a committed relationship. Bucky was still Steve’s secret from the team, though. He didn’t want their invasive questions or for Bucky to feel pressured at all - besides, the sneaking around made it all that much more fun. It was part of why Steve finally moved out of Avengers Tower and into his own Brooklyn apartment.

Bucky was quiet again, though almost shaking from pent-up desire. Steve had been edging him in various ways over the course of the weekend, and although Steve knew how much Bucky loved his super soldier refractory period, he also knew how hard it was for him to be good and quiet when he had just been fucked as hard as Steve could for days on end. They had barely eaten, only taking short breaks where Steve would order something and feed it to Bucky while he was still in bed.

“Alright, baby, you’ve been so good for me, taking Daddy’s cock so well. You think you’re ready, baby?”

Bucky nodded frantically but didn’t make a sound. Good.

“You ready to come?”

Bucky nodded again, tears slipping past the blindfold.

“Okay, baby.” Steve slicked up his cock, not bothering to stretch Bucky’s hole - there was no need. “But you gotta come on Daddy’s cock. Or you don’t come at all. Think you can do that for me? You can make noise, sugar.”

Bucky sobbed out something affirmative. God, he sounded desperate.

Steve was getting ready, about to push into that sweet heat, when he heard something that made him pause. A knock at the door. Fuck.

At the removal of Steve’s hands, Bucky let out a small wail.

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s okay. I gotta go.”

At that, Bucky’s hands started trying to grasp at the air, despite being cuffed. His noises became even more desperate. Steve shushed him again. “It’s okay. Can you be quiet for me?”

Bucky nodded hesitantly.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, “Be very quiet and Daddy’ll give you what you need, okay?”

Bucky nodded again.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” At that, Steve left the bed and went in search of clothes to wear. The doorbell rang again. “Be right there!”

Steve settled on a T-Shirt from his drawer and surprisingly clean sweatpants from the floor. He didn’t bother with underwear, despite the fact that he was still hard. Whoever was knocking at his door on the weekend deserved the eyeful they were gonna get.

Steve stumbled out of the bedroom, shutting the door. He then reconsidered and opened it, just a crack, to make it seem more natural. If it was Natasha at the door, she would definitely notice something like his door being firmly shut.

And, as it turned out, it was.

“Steve,” she greeted him. Her eyes didn’t move any lower than his, and for her casual nature he was grateful.

“Natasha.” He moved from his spot in the doorway, projecting casual as best he could. It seemed to work at least a little, as she didn’t fix him with one of her patented Suspicious Glances. “You want something to drink?”

“No, I won’t be long,” she replied. Steve inwardly breathed a sigh of relief but carefully didn’t let it show. “I was just in the neighborhood, and I figured why not check in on you? Make sure you’re not getting lonely in your old age.”

“Ha ha. Thanks for your concern.”

“No, Steve,” she looked like she wanted to take his hand so he crossed his arms. “I mean it.”

“Natasha, why are you here?”

“I have a date for you,” she said bluntly.

Steve sighed. “No.”

“Hear me out -”

“Natasha, I said no.”

“Steve! You can’t shut yourself in here alone forever. I get you’re moping and I get you need time, but come on. It’s been going on for too long.” Natasha looked calm and collected, as always, but Steve saw just a hint of worry that he had never seen there before.

Steve put a hand on Natasha’s shoulder. “Nat. Please. I promise you - I’m not moping. Now, can I get back to my art? I was kinda in the middle of something.”

“Fine. But Rogers? I want to see that art of yours. It’s been a while.”

“Alright. Promise that as soon as it’s worth looking at I’ll show you.” Steve was slowly trying to edge her towards the door.

Natasha pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You do that. And take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy. Bye.”

“Bye, Nat.”

***

Later, as Steve laid in his bed, Bucky tucked into his side, he thought about his conversation with Nat.

“You think it’s time to tell the team?” he asked the drowsy man beside him.

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then for now,” Bucky yawned, “shut up and cuddle me.”

Steve smiled. “Yes, sir.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Steve was tired. After a long mission and what seemed to be an even longer debrief with the team, all he wanted was to get home to his nice bed. And possibly an armful of Bucky - although he knew logically that wouldn’t happen. It was the start of the work day at Stark Industries and Bucky, as the dutiful worker he was, would be finding himself in one of the labs by this point, working on smart people stuff. (“C’mon, Steve - you’re plenty smart.” “Not as smart as you, Buck.” “Well, sure, not many people are, but you’re still smart!”)

Even still, Steve still wished he could see Bucky, even if just for a moment. And as he walked into the elevator, surrounded by Sam, Natasha, and Clint, his wish was granted. In the back of the elevator was the man himself, holding a file and looking dead on his feet, just like every other early morning.

He quickly regained his senses, though, when he saw Steve. It was then that Steve remembered he was still in his stealth suit. Shame they couldn’t do anything now.

Steve nodded at Bucky as he strode into the space, the rest of the group following behind. When he turned around to face the doors, he heard a distinct choking sound coming from behind him. Steve grinned inwardly, but didn’t let it show. He looked over at Bucky.

“Are you alright, son?” he asked. He knew he was a little shit. He was fine with it.

“Yes - uh. Yessir. Captain, sir.” Bucky’s stammering was far more endearing than he could know. Steve had to work to keep his emotions off of his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Natasha and Clint exchange the look. The look that said, “Someone’s attracted to Cap but he probably doesn’t even realize it. Isn’t that hilarious?” It happened more often than one might think.

Steve nodded and turned back to face the front. It wasn’t long before the elevator dinged and Bucky got out on the twentieth floor or so, sending a  _ look _ Steve’s way. As soon as the doors shut, Sam let out a chuckle.

“Man, Cap, you got people falling at your feet and you don’t even realize it.”

Steve did his best  _ who, me? _ look.

“Geez, did you really not realize?”

The elevator opened its doors on the ground level and the group left together towards the back exit. “What? The man?” Steve asked.

“Yes, the man, Steve.”

“Oh shit. Wait. Were you guys okay with the gay thing back in nineteen-whatever?” Clint asked. Steve refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Most weren’t,” was what he chose to respond with before heading off in the direction of his bike. “Bye, guys.”

A chorus of “bye’s” echoed in Steve’s ears as he hopped onto his bike and hightailed it back to his apartment. Did he really want to keep Bucky a secret? This whole big part of his life - secret from the people he trusted with his life on a daily basis? But was he ready?

Was he ready?

Was he ready for the barrage of questions, the prying into his private life? Did he want to share Bucky when he had been such a safe haven for Steve?

Bucky had been so great for Steve. He had helped him with the nightmares, with his touch starvation, with finding a place for himself in the new, changed world. And he was completely understanding about Steve not wanting to come out just yet, even if he wanted to be public with their relationship. In short, Bucky was an angel.

That’s not to say it had always been easy between the two of them. But Steve wouldn’t change it for the world. Bucky made him happy.

And why shouldn’t he share his happiness with the people he called friends?

Maybe he was being too hard on them. Maybe they wouldn’t ask him too much, push him too much. Maybe it would be okay.

Who was he kidding, of course it would be okay. He knew his friends.

Now he just had to figure out a way to tell them. Bucky would be thrilled.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A few days later saw Steve on his couch, idly flipping through Netflix. He was having a quiet night in and had declined Avengers movie night to have some time for himself. It hadn’t started yet and wouldn’t for a few hours yet, but he knew he’d be staying in. The week had been stressful with missions and groundwork and Steve just wanted some time for himself. That said, when Bucky came crashing through his front door, key in hand, Steve was delighted.

Until he saw the tears running down Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky spotted Steve with a sob and fell into his lap. Steve tensed.

“Baby, baby, shh. What is it?” Another sob. Steve was officially worried now. And wondering how he could hide the body of whoever did this to his boyfriend. “What is it?”

Bucky shook his head and gasped for breath. He buried his face in Steve’s lap.

Steve took a couple of deep breaths. His anger and worry wouldn’t help here.

Steve allowed Bucky a few minutes of breathing, petting his hair as he calmed down. Eventually, Bucky looked up at him, eyes puffy and red.

“He kicked me out.”

“What?”

“Jamie. He kicked me out of our apartment.” Jamie was Bucky’s roommate. They had been rooming together for a year or so and things had seemed to be going well. They didn’t see much of each other. Sure, Jamie had issues and always seemed to be a pretty intense guy, but Steve knew Bucky could handle himself so he left him alone. Steve was regretting that decision right about now.

Bucky sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve with a sniffle. “He - he saw the marks. It was stupid - I had my shirt off in the living room like a fucking idiot and he comes out and he freaks out and.” Steve’s stomach sank. The marks Bucky was talking about were his, made in the heat of the moment by a favorite crop. It was his fault.

“And.”

“And he got protective and I wouldn’t tell him who you were and he got mad and he yelled at me and he kicked me out. And he tried to take it back, to touch me, and I just. Freaked.”

“Oh, Bucky. I’m so sorry.” A few years ago, Bucky had gotten involved with a guy who was abusive, mentally and physically. Yelling was certainly not his favorite thing after that.

“Yeah. So can I just stay here for a bit tonight?” Bucky seemed to have regained his composure, but Steve’s heart was still breaking for him.

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, telegraphing his movements slowly. “Of course, sweetheart. As long as you need.”

“Thanks, Stevie.”

Steve smiled at him sadly. It was his fault. His fucking fault. But he didn’t deserve to be sad about it - it was Bucky’s thing and he didn’t need Steve feeling guilty about it. He infused some tentative cheer into his next word, “So -”

Bucky made a noise. “No. No no no, Steve.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I know you feel guilty. Please stop beating yourself up about it. Please. It really wasn’t your fault.”

“Buck I -”

“No. No - I know exactly what you’re thinking. The truth is, Steve, is that I wanted those marks, I am okay with not telling anyone. And Jamie’s unstable anyway, we knew that.”

“Bucky -”

“No. You’re not gonna beat yourself up about it.”

“I’m not?” Steve asked, surprised at the authoritative tone in Bucky’s voice.

“No,” Bucky said, smiling a little at Steve’s response, “What you’re gonna do is you’re gonna make me some good old fashioned matzo ball soup. And then you’re gonna take me apart and make me feel special.”

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve breathed, kissing him softly, “You’re amazing. You know that?”

“Yeah, yeah, Rogers. Now make me some soup, dammit!”

“Sir yes sir.”

The soup was heated up in record time. Due to the amount of time Steve tended to put into it, he always had a pot of it in his fridge, just in case. According to Bucky, it was just as good as his Ma used to make. (Bucky’s Ma never had to know.) Like always, the praise made Steve beam. God, he loved him.

Steve froze where he was ladling a matzo ball into a bowl. He loved him. Of course he did. Jesus, how did he not realize sooner? He loved Bucky Barnes. Easy as that.

“What?”

Steve resumed his pouring. “I love you, you know.” He glanced up to see Bucky start. A moment later, he was smiling.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You know?” Steve asked. He didn’t even realize until now. But of course Bucky knew - it seemed some days Bucky knew Steve better than Steve himself did.

“Yep.”

“Well, okay.”

Bucky snorted inelegantly. “I love you, too, ya dingus.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Steve knew he was grinning like a loon as he brought the big bowl over to the table, along with some bread and the last of the kugel in his fridge. He could tell the minute Bucky realized there was only one bowl by the increased speed of his breathing.

Returning to the table with a few pillows and seeing Bucky standing there, nails digging into his palms, was an exercise in self-control. Without breaking his calm facade, he dropped the pillows to the ground and arranged them the way he wanted.

Bucky dropped to his knees without being asked. This was one of his favorite things, being fed by Steve. It always got him floating in very little time and he loved the care associated. Even more than that, he loved the way Steve would take care of him after. Steve knew all of this and he reveled in it. Fuck, did he love Bucky.

Steve took his seat and began the meal.

It only took a few minutes for Bucky’s eyes to start drooping, his actions just that much slower. Steve adored seeing Bucky like this, so trusting and sweet. Although he liked being rough with his baby, he lived for moments like these. He could see Bucky’s hardness between his legs, but he carried on, ignoring it for now. Bucky knew he would get what he needed.

Steve fed himself two or three bites for every one that he gave Bucky so by the time Bucky shook his head no to Steve’s question of “Do you want more?” he was pleasantly full.

Steve scooped Bucky up into his arms and carried him to the bed, a small smile on his face.

***

Coming into Steve’s apartment with his spare key, Sam was laying down food on the counter when he heard something that gave him pause: a breathy, high moan. He stopped. And, although he knew he shouldn’t, he listened - just for a moment.

It was muffled, but clear nonetheless. “Such a good girl, baby. So good for Daddy.” This was followed by another noise.

Jesus. What the absolute motherfucking fuck.

That was unmistakably Steve’s voice. Steve! Captain America. Who had, up until this point, seemed to be the most virtuous, pure person Sam had ever met. He knew Steve was a bit of an asshole so he wasn’t a complete saint, but hearing the creaking of the bed in the next room threatened to shake his view of reality.

“God, sweetheart.” Sam had to get out of here without Steve knowing he was ever there. “Your pussy feels so good. So fuckin’ tight.” Oh, God. This was gonna scar Sam for life, he just knew it. He had to get out of there. He had to go. Urgently. This was not a drill.

Panicking a little, Sam scooped up the food and hightailed it out of there, closing the door as quietly as they could. What had he just heard?

***

That was the night Bucky agreed to move in with Steve.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next day, Steve actually went to Avengers movie night (not enough people showed to make it official the day before, so they rescheduled for that day). Every time he went, he thought to himself, “This will be the last time I come here without Bucky.” But this time, he actually meant it. And wasn’t that a great feeling.

It wouldn’t be that weird, either. When Thor was in town, Jane would come, and Pepper popped in occasionally. How nice would it be to have Bucky there, too?

Lost in his daydreams, Steve didn’t notice that the common room had filled up already, Clint and Tony arguing over what to watch. That was when Sam leaned over to him on the couch.

“So, Cap, who’s the new girl?” Although he wasn’t being overly loud, that question caught the attention of the entire room until everyone’s eyes were on Steve, who was trying (and failing) not to blush.

“What?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to look bashful. “I, uh, went to your place last week to see how you were doing and I, well I heard some stuff I want to unhear right away.”

Steve, for his part, was wondering how the hell Sam got that he was with a girl out of that “stuff.” Bucky was pretty vocal in bed and Steve certainly wasn’t shy about praising him or talking about his, ahem, anatomy. And then he realized.

The night before, he wouldn’t have been talking about Bucky’s dick. He would’ve been talking about his “pussy.” Steve’s cheeks colored fiercly. Both he and Bucky were into the whole feminization thing occasionally and that was obviously what Sam had heard.

Steve put his head in his hands and started to laugh. “Oh no.”

“What the fuck?” Tony asked, “Cap?”

“Oh no!” Steve repeated, still figuratively laughing his ass off.

“Yeah, man, it was  _ not _ something you wanted to hear, trust me.” Sam sounded smug and Steve didn’t know whether to punch him or keep laughing at him some more. He chose the latter.

“Tell me everything,” Tony pleaded, all thoughts of the movie put aside. Natasha just watched the interaction go on, a little smirk on her face.

“Oh, boy. I don’t think I want to do that. All I can say is Cap, you need to apologize for your “language” comment. Because my God, do you have a mouth on you!”

Steve was calming down now. “Sam. I was in the army. Is this really surprising?”

“Um, yes?” Clint said.

“So,” Natasha began, and Steve knew he was in trouble, “How long?”

Steve weighed the pros and cons of lying or playing dumb or telling the truth. He ended up deciding  _ fuck it _ and went with the latter. “About eight months.”

Natasha looked smug and leaned back in her chair. And everyone else (minus Pepper, who had walked in a few moments earlier) _ exploded _ .

“What the hell, Steve?”

“Eight months?”

“Why didn’t you tell us about her?”

“Jesus, eight months!”

“Okay, okay,” Steve interjected, “Calm down. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want the kind of questions I know are coming, okay? And I just. I wanted something of my own, you know? Something that only we knew about and only we got to be a part of.”

That shut everyone right up. Even Tony was quiet.

“Can we just watch the movie already?” Steve asked, uncomfortable.

“Steve,” Pepper said from her place beside Tony, “We’re happy for you. And we’d love to meet her.” She smiled and it seemed genuine. Steve relaxed a little.

“Thanks, Pepper.”

“Of course. Now, why don’t we get a movie playing? I hear the new Netflix zombie one’s pretty good.”

***

Three days later, it happened. It happened when Tony, like an utter moron, came barging into Steve’s apartment with a key Steve didn’t know he had.

“So, Cap, I was thinking -” Tony cut off immediately as he took in the sight before him: Steve, on the couch facing away from the door, with a figure with long brown hair seemingly giving him head. Steve froze. This couldn’t be happening. And, again like an utter moron, Tony decided not to shut his mouth. “Damn, Stevie-boy, this your chick?”

Steve tapped once on the back of Bucky’s head to let him know it was okay if he let up. He was definitely looking forward to what was about to happen.

Bucky came off of Steve’s dick with a  _ pop _ and looked up at Tony with a deadpan expression. “Not a chick. Now get lost. I’m trying to do something here.” And with that, he went back to the task at hand (or mouth), making Steve gasp, as Tony, flabbergasted, left their apartment.

As soon as he left, the pair burst into laughter.

“Fuck, I love you,” Steve breathed before bringing their lips together.

“I love you too.” A pause. “Do you think that was too much?”

“No, Buck. That was absolutely perfect. Just like you.”

“You absolute sap.”

It was then that Steve’s phone dinged with a notification for an urgent Avengers meeting - Tony’s doing, no doubt.

“Well,” Steve said, “Better go and face the music, I guess.”

Bucky grinned and laced his fingers with Steve’s. “This is gonna be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make my day! xx


End file.
